


One More Night

by Keena_Cage



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (read to find out the rest), Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Zayn, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keena_Cage/pseuds/Keena_Cage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uni AU</p><p>Zayn is in his last year of university. Less then one year and he can get his life going: Find a job, find a mate, have a family. That was what he wanted, it's what he always wanted but he wanted to have a great job first, didn't want to be one of those omegas that stay at home with the babies, had nothing to do but wait till the children came home from school. But a one night stand might have made a mess of his plans, no he has to figure out what he really wants and how he is going to get there. </p><p>(Or: Liam and Zayn have a one off and Zayn ends up pregnant.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the title is a Maroon 5 song but I'm using the title because of the Mike Squillante and Lauren Ruth Ward. It's a great cover and I recommend listing to it rather you like the fic or not. I haven't posted anything in a while and I'm working n a couple of things right now, I am going back to uni myself so idk when I'll even be able to update but unlike Broken I have this one just about all worked out in my head and just getting it typed out and read though it gonna be the hard part. Let me know what you think and I hope I caught all the grammar mistakes <3 KC

He had to be kidding right? This was some sick joke that doctors play on omegas every so often to scare them, remind them how easy it can really happen because this wasn’t supposed to happen to him, he was taking his pills and he wasn't sleeping with a lot of people. The way his body had been feeling the last couple weeks had him worried about an STI but this... He wishes is was as simple as an STI.

 

"You look shocked..." The doctors had just congratulated him, after all he was twenty three, prime age and all, but this wasn't supposed to happen.

 

"I don't have an alpha." Zayn wasn't looking at the doctor. It wasn't somethong that got talked about, an omega to sleep with an alpha before they were mated, or at least before they were seriously dating and Zayn was ashamed to emit it

 

"Right... That would explain why they’re not here then... Well, you do have options." The doctor didn't sound happy and it made Zayn a little worried. "I do have to ask if you were attacked, you don’t show signs of sexual assault but that does not mean anything, omegas can be forced into sex easily. If that happened I have to tell you that you should make a police repoint, I can also hav-"

 

"I wasn't raped." Zayn cut him off quickly. "It was consensual." There was nothing about that night that he wished didn't happen. Other than the alpha triggering his heat, but that was just his body's reaction to the alpha.

 

"Okay. I should take you to see the on call OBGYN, they can do a better checkup, make sure everything is going okay and give you proper direction for your future. Is there anyone you want to call to come sit with you? The father maybe?"

 

Zayn cringed and shock his head. He didn't want to think about any of that right now. No, right now all he wants is his mother, he knew that she wouldn't be ashamed of him, shocked maybe and he'd get a strong lecture for sure but she would still be there for him.

 

The doctors said something else before leaving and calling a nurse to take Zayn to the other side of the hospital but he didn’t care to listen.

 

He didn’t know what to do from there, what he should do, he knew he had options but he also knew the negative outcomes of each of them.

 

***

 

That was the looked. The look that he was going to have to get used to getting for the next nine-ish months. People were going to see him but not see a mating mark, they won't smell a beta or alpha on him and he knew this was how he was going to feel every time.

 

"Holy shit." The deep blue eyes turned from shock to sympathy. Louis had been his best friend and roommate since their first year of university and here they were, sitting in their little shitty flat on their little shitty sofa with a little shitty picture of what is growing inside of Zayn in his hand.

 

"Yeah." Is all he said, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

 

"What are you gonna to do? I mean it's our fourth year, this isn't the time or place for a baby." He knew that Louis didn't mean it to sound harsh, but Zayn’s mind was foggy with everything that he thought would happen.

 

"I know." Was all he said and looked up, watching his Louis eyes widen just a little.

 

"I mean we can, we can totally make it work though." Louis got up and took the couple short steps over to the other side of the room, looking around. "We can turn the dining room into a nursery, not like we ever use it anyway." Shrugging his shoulder and looking over at Zayn.

 

"Could." Zayn shrugged again, he still didn't know what he was going to do. Louis walked over to the sofa a little while later, holding a glass of water out to him.

 

"Was it the alpha? The really fit one that triggered your heat? Cus that would be a pretty baby but like, he didn’t hurt you right?" Louis asking the same question as the doctor, but where the doctor just sounded like it was an inconvenience, Louis made him feel like it was okay to say it. If that had actually happened.

 

"No, when he realized I started... He said that he should go, that he didn't want to keep going and for it to just be the heat for me." Squeezing his eyes shut, feeling the light tingling behind them. "If I had been stronger I wouldn’t be here, but I just didn't want to go through another one alone..." He started shaking, his voice showing just how upset he was with himself. "I should have just let him go."

 

"Are you going to tell him?" It was the only thing that he hadn't thought about yet but he quickly shock his head. "Why not? He didn't seen so bad." Louis having met the alpha at the club before letting Zayn bring him home and whine Zayn was in heat he'd stayed and cooked for him, made sure that Zayn was well taken care of and not just sexually.

 

"No, god no. I made him stay Lou, it’s my fault that I'm here. He shouldn't have to worry about any of this." Louis moved a little closer to his friend, wrapping a hand around Zayn’s knee.

 

"Well I'm not going anywhere. I’m here for you." Zayn opened his eyes to see his beta friends eyes were set with determination. They shifted around on the sofa until Zayn was mostly laying on top of Louis. "Guess this means you'll be sleeping with me from now on yeah?" He made it sound joking but they both knew that he didn't care if he Zayn crawled into bed with him or not and being pregnant, Zayn was going to need a lot more physical contact then normal.

 

"Will you go home with me this weekend?" Louis nodding his head and threading his fingers though Zayn’s hair.

 

Zayn hasn't made a decision yet. Really he hasn't.

 

**

 

The talk with his mother went well, at least after she'd shoved Louis, growling at him. The two were more than shocked until Louis caught on, "Chill mamma Malik, it wasn't me. " Louis shrieked with his hands up.

 

She wasn't very happy when he told her that he wasn't planning on telling the father and when she found out the father was an alpha she tries to tell him it would be better if he knew. Something about alphas being just as connected with their off spring as an omega but Zayn didn't understand and he didn't want to understand. His mother was an alpha and he assumed that since she was the one that carried them it was why she felt the connection she was talking about, not because she was an alpha.

 

She wanted him to leave school, 'the stress won't be good for the baby' she's said, but he didn't want that, he wanted his degree and he only had six months left. If he was going to keep the child he was going to have to get a good job to be able to support them both.

 

Once she knew it was pointless, that there was no way that he was going to just drop out, "Take a year off then love, after this term you can leave till next year and then you can enroll the little one into daycare and you'll be able to finish."

 

"There's a daycare on campus." Louis was quick to inform them, he had just decided that he wanted to be a teacher and was thinking early childhood, Zayn barely remembers him saying he was going to apply for a position at the day care on campus for the two days he didn't have morning classes.

 

"See love, that could work." Zayn’s mother had her arms wrapped around him, giving him as much attention as she could so that the lack of the alpha back home wasn't going to hurt him.

 

"I’ll think about it." He curled up into his mother's embrace and slowly fell asleep.

 

When he woke up it was to his little sister touching his stomach, smiling up at him. "Mamma said I was gonna be an auntie." Zayn just pulling her up the sofa with him, wrapping his arms around her, telling her he needed more sleep. Just because he didn't want to terminate didn't mean he was going to keep it.

 

 _IT_ , that's what he had taken to calling his child, if he wasn't going to keep _It_ he wasn't going to get attached to _It._

 

**

 

The thought of talking to his father was the scariest thing he could think of, his mother made them stay until after dinner and his father as going to be home just before and he caught Zayn in his childhood room.

 

The knock made him jump, spinning around with one of the old family albums in his hands. "Baba." He gasped, eyes wide. Zayn put the book down quickly and didn't look back up.

 

"Come here son." Zayn looked up then, his father was an omega but that didn't mean that Zayn had any less respect for him, didn't mean he was any less scared of him or that he was any less nerves of what he was going to say.

 

"Look Baba, I didn-"

 

"Beta, you don't need to explain." Bringing his hand up to the side of Zayn’s face, slowly pulling him closer. "Can I tell you something? About why I never carry a child."

 

Zayn didn’t think that his father wanted to have a children, he thought that it was why he wanted a female alpha. But Zayn nodded and they walked over to his childhood bed.

 

"When I presented as omega, back in the day.” He smiled but it didn’t feel warm, more like he was going to say something terrible and was trying to soften the blow. “It wasn’t as accepted then as it is now for a male omega my Baba, he wasn't very accepting. When I turned 17 he set up a surgery and he made me get a hysterectomy." Zayn was shocked, mouth gasping a couple of times until his voice could work.

 

"Gjysh? But how... But." Zayn couldn't imagine what he would feel like if he couldn't have children, if the choice had been taken away from him before he had a chance to decide what he wanted and by his father of all people.

 

"Yes, I don't put him at fault though, if he hadn't then I myself would have ended up with a male alpha, I wouldn't have met your mother and wouldn't have the amazing children that I do." He brought his hand up to his sons face again. "I'm happy for you beta, I am. Your mother told me that you don't want to tell the father and I agree with her. The boy has a right to know."

 

Zayn opened his mouth to give his reasoning to his father but his mother yelled up the stairs that supper was ready.

 

"Best not keep that mother of your waiting." He kissing Zayn lightly on the forehead and left his bedroom.

 

Dinner was full of laughs and jokes, talks about the baby and his father agreeing with his mother that he was glad that it wasn’t Louis that their son had slept with, all in a joking manner.

 

“See if I ever make you a cake again.” Louis had grumbled.

 

“Good, because it ended up in the trash.” Mr. Malik had laughed again, the room was full of loud booming laughter, even Louis’. This is what Zayn thought when he thought of having a family, not him being a single parent with Lou helped him when his partner should be. 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn is in his last year of university. Less then one year and he can get his life going: Find a job, find a mate, have a family. That was what he wanted, it's what he always wanted but he wanted to have a great job first, didn't want to be one of those omegas that stay at home with the babies, had nothing to do but wait till the children came home from school. But a one night stand might have made a mess of his plans, now he has to figure out what he really wants and how he is going to get there.
> 
>  
> 
> (Or: Liam and Zayn have a one off and Zayn ends up pregnant.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the last chapter wasn't that easy to read but this one is much better. Took me longer but it's good. I'm working on the next chapter but would love some feed back.

"What the fuck do you mean you talked to him? And how the fuck would he know if you can have coffee of not. He's not a fucking doctor." Niall was not impressed, it had been awhile since Zayn had seen him get this upset at something... Two months really, when he told him about the baby.

 

"Seen him at the SUB." Zayn shrugged around his half cup of coffee with too much milk and not enough sugar. He didn't end up finishing the one he'd bought, instead he'd grabbed his books and took off before Liam had even made it back to his seat. "He's just finishing up pre-med actually. So I'll take his advice right now."

 

"You'll take his advice but you won't tell him about the baby." Niall’s voice dropped, sending a shiver up Zayn’s spine. "He smelt you, could smell you pregnant with his child and you just let him walk away. Didn't you say anything to him?"

 

Both Zayn and Louis knew that Niall sides with Zayn’s parents in that Zayn should tell the alpha about the baby. Give him the option at least but Zayn had decided he could do it on his own, he had asked Liam to help him with his heat not raise a child.

 

"He thought I was with someone else." Zayn shrank into himself a little more, taking a quick sip and glancing at the coffee table where his books were untouched since coming home.

 

"And you didn't think of telling him? Maybe just saying 'actually it's yours'?"

 

"Niall how would you feel if a one night omega came up to you and told you that they were pregnant with your child?" Niall stood up from his end of the sofa only to put some distance between himself and his friend.

 

"I makes me a little sick that you think of yourself as a one night omega, but just so you know, most alphas don't agree to share a heat with an omega they don't plan on having in their lives." The Irishman grabbed his jacket off the chair and headed for the door. "If you need me, call."

 

Because no matter how mad he was, if Zayn or Louis needed anything he'd come back.

 

**

 

"What the fuck do you mean you talk to him? Did you tell him? Did he ask? What happened?" Louis was sitting on the sink in the bathroom because, well… There was no privacy between them.

 

"I mean he seen me, came over and said 'hi'." Zayn stuck his head under the water to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. "No, I didn't tell him, no he didn’t ask. He assumed I was with someone else and then he told me I can drink a little bit of coffee and then went back to the pretty girl he was sitting with." He didn't bother with conditioner, he loved it when his hair was soft but if no one was going to look at him for the next... Maybe years, then why bother.

 

"That's it? Just to say hi?" Louis sounded like he couldn't believe it but Zayn wasn't about to pull back the curtain just to see his face.

 

"Better than the reaction Niall gave me. He actually walked out." Turning off the water and sticking his hand out to grab his towel.

 

"It's bothering him you know." Lou sighed. "He actually asked me if I thought he should go and call everyone he's slept with since starting school to make sure he didn't have any kids he didn't know about." When Zayn did step out of the shower with the towel around his waist, Louis' was biting his lip. "Told him that he’d know if he had a kid running around."

 

"But if Liam didn’t know then how would he?" Zayn met Lou's eyes and watched him look down, shaking his head.

 

"Well fuck Z, that's not gonna be good. He's gonna be a right mess until he knows for sure now. Might even have to go calling people I don't know."

**

"What the fuck do you mean you talk to him today? Did you give him your number? Ask him out? Tell him that you’re bloody obsessed and can't sleep without him?"

 

Liam through his text book towards his flatmate. Glaring at the omega.

 

"Come on Li, what happened?" Harry asked, reaching down the side of the chair he was sitting in to grab the paperback text book. Muttering "glad you had to take an arts class" while he was doing it.

 

“Nothing happened.” The alpha shrugged and dropped his notebook on the floor next to him, not caring about the people living below them. “I said ‘hi’ he was shocked to see me, he’s pregnant and I left.” Closing his eyes, he could remember the smell of him too. “I might be sick too man cus like, I could smell his mates on him but he just smelt so good.” Liam shook his head.

 

“You could smell them?” Harry wrinkled his nose. “Like, he’s in a polygamist relationship or something? Cus that’s messed up.” For all the shit that the omega took for being open about his sex life, Harry knew that when it came to a relationship, there was only going to be one alpha for him. Or a beta, he’d be okay with that too.

 

“Yeah, it’s faint though, like they don’t care to scent him.” Rubbing his hands over his face roughly. “I just can’t imagine it, like. Damn it Haz he smelt so good though. I don’t get how they let him wonder around like that.”

 

“Maybe it’s just the way he wants it. You know not all of us like to be scented.” Harry rolled his eyes and got up sitting next to Liam, poking the alpha until he wrapped an arm around him.

 

“I knew there was a beta there, I didn’t ask but I assumed that they were together.” Liam looked up and the omega cuddled closer to him.

 

“You could always fight for him.” Harry shrugged.

 

“Life isn’t like a movie Harry.” The alpha sighed, starting to slide his fingers through Harry’s thick head of hair.

 

“But remember what you said about him, when you came back you said tha-“

 

“Damn it Harry I know what I said.” The harshness of his words didn’t even make the omega flinch.


	3. Chapter 3

All and all things were looking up for Zayn, he was doing great in his classes, four out of five of his professors made a point in asking him how he is feeling and if anything is too much for him he can go to them and they can talk something out. The alpha professors made the point of saying 'talk something out' and Zayn assumes it is because they knew he didn't have an alpha and don't want him thinking they wanted to take advantage of him.

Exams were coming up, he was hitting the ten week mark and he had to stop wearing a belt, his jeans hang a little bit farther down then he normally likes them but at least he can still wear them. He's been reduced to having wear sweaters over his T-shirts because his belly is now slightly stretching the fabric but its December so he's not too upset about it. 

He was running late for class, not by a lot but enough that the halls were empty, he would have been on time if he hadn't been so stubborn but the first year alphas that were holding the door to the elevator open for him looked like they wanted the omega to say 'thank you' to them. Zayn was not going to ride the elevator, he was still fully functional and be knew he could make it just fine on his own. However it took him twice as long to get to the top floor.

He'd blame it on the pregnancy but he knew he was just out of shape too.

He was on the landing just before the top floor. Only one flight left when the pain hit him, his knees gave out and his mouth opened with out him even realizing it, he cried out when he caught himself on the next step but one hand shooting to his lower abdomen.

Squeezing his eyes shut till the pain subsided and his brain could work, his thoughts started to race with all the things that the pain could be from and he started panicking.

" Zayn, Zayn look at me okay." The omega didn't know how far into his thought he was until he heard the voice. Blinking his eyes a couple times and slowly turning his head to look into concerned chocolate eyes.

"Li?" He asked, starting to stand up and the alpha kept his hands on his shoulders, shaking his head.

"Don't stand okay, what happened? Did you fall?" Liam's voice was so smooth, a little panicked in reality but Zayn was too blissed out on his scent to really listen to it.

"Just some pain in my stomach." He sighed, watching Liam nod and the alpha started to pull him to his feet.

"Is that normal? Should I take to the hospital or the campus clinic? I work there, I can get you in without waiting." But Liam didn't take his hand off of Zayns arms and one was sliding down until it was resting on his hip. "Can you move? I don't want to talk on the stairs."

It took a couple of seconds but Zayn nodded and slowly the two moved to the sixth floor and into an office.

"You have an office?" Zayn sighed as Liam led him to the back and sat him down on a very comfortable sofa.

"No babe, its the medical society room." Liam was sliding his fingers through Zayn's hair. "Zayn can you tell me about the pain?" The omega nodded, tilting his head into Liam's hand as it slowly slid into his hair.

"Was fast, hit fast. Really hurt and now its gone. But I gotta pee." Zayn frowned, he had to pee really bad and he frowned a little when the pain started to come back. "Pains back too, just not as bad." Liam was quite for a too long and Zayn had to ask, he wouldn't be able to hold it much longer. "Liam, I have to pee. Is there a bathroom here or down the hall?" The omegas voice sounded strained. 

Liam jumped up off his knees then, pulling his hands off Zayn and nodded, holding out his hand to help Zayn stand while mumbling a quiet 'I'm sorry' before opening a door across the little room. " Are you going to be okay or..." He cut himself off and closed his eyes.

"Ill be okay Li." Zayn frowned, he brain was now clear and that feeling was back. He needed to leave. When he got in the bathroom, he locked it. It head Liam from the other side ask him  not too, just in case. So Zayn flipped the lock back and started to use the facilities. Whimpering while he was doing to but telling Liam off to attempting to open the door. 

"I think I know what's wrong." Liam was standing by the door to the bathroom, hovering around it even though because of the pain to took Zayn twice as long to pee and he took extra care in washing his hands just to give him time to think. Zayn didn't bother asking, just turned to look at the unknowing father of the child growing inside him. "I think it's a UTI or a bladder infection. But its good, easy to take care of. The clinic can give you a antibiotics that won't hurt the baby and..." He got quite looking at Zayns middle, Zayn knew he couldn't see anything because of the sweater but still found one of his hands coming up and slipping under the sweater to lay on top of the small bump. "A couple weeks of pills and you and the baby will be fine but you really should go to the clinic but if you don't get then treated it can turn into a kidney infection and its not going to be good for ether of you." The alpha walked over to the desk in the room and wrote something down in a strip of paper before handing it over to Zayn. "I can go wait with you, if your alpha is busy."

Looking at the paper it was Liam's name a number with what he thought was wrong with Zayn on it.

"I..." Zayn didn't really know what to say. 'I don't have an alpha' 'I can do it myself' 'I don't want to be alone' 'Im pregnant, alone and terrified, please help me'.

"Just breath Zayn, its gingo to be scary. The first time Nic had a pain when she was pregnant she cried. Blubbered like a baby." Liam laughed a little but the words shot to Zayn's chest and he flinched a little. Liam noticed it and brought his hand up to Zayns cheek. "Everything is going to be okay. It was okay for her too, now she's old and had three kids."

"Shouldn't call your omega old." Zayn couldn't stop it before it came out, thinking he needed to look up and see if verbal diarrhea was a symptom of pregnancy.

"She's not my omega. She's my big sister, I don't have an omega, I'm not with anyone Zayn." The alpha spoke softly, sliding bis thumb over Zayn's cheek before pulling his hand away quickly and coughing into it. "Come on, I'll walk with you to the clinic. I have a shift starting soon anyway."

This time Zayn nodded. He wanted to spend more time around Liam, was feeling really good, like being with the alpha recharged some of his batteries. The walk was really quiet but Zayn didn't feel awkward. When they got off the elevator at the clinic, it was packed.

"Come on." Liam reached back when he seen Zayn stop walking and pulling him though the crowd, waving at the woman behind the desk who yelled for him to scrub up. He grabbed a plastic cup in the way by and handed it to Zayn, nodding to a bathroom. "Pee in this and wait here for me." He smiled and dropped Zayns hand before disappearing.

Zayn frowned but moved to the bathroom, he didn't even have to pee. But before he even got to the bathroom he felt the pressure that was already building. He peed, washes his hands and the outside of the cup off, he'd was still a little shaky, nothing today really registered in his brain yet.

When he walked out, Liam was there smiling, dressed in bright red scrubs. It was for their school colors Zayn knew but he couldn't help the little smile on his face.

"You look good in red." He smiled, he was feeling good and for a few minutes his let him brain forget that he was just carrying a child and let himself wonder what it would be like of he'd told Liam. The alphas face went a bit red at the compliment.

"Thanks, I really didn't want to wear the yellow ones." He held his hand out for the little bottle in Zayn's hand, the omega blushed a bit then, more embarrassed to be handing over his pee then anything. "I do this a lot babe, nothing to be embarrassed about." And if Zayn thought that it couldn't get any worse, it does.

Liam waved him over and took his hand, slowly dragging him down the hall and into a little room, a very doctory looking room. Opening the bottle and sticking a piece of paper in if for a minute before pulling it out and setting it on the cover. You couldn't see the red in Zayn's cheeks often but he knew how bad that bottle was going to smell and to an alpha it had to be worse.

"Yep, looks like you have an infection. Not good for the baby Zayn." The omega knew he was just imagining it but he could hear the tone of Liam's voice, a tone that told him he was disappointed in him. The omega closed his eyes and felt his chest getting tight, the alpha was mad at him, his child's father was mad at him. "Zayn, what's the matter? Is the pain back?" Liam was in front of Zayn again, his hands gripping his arms in an attempt to keep him upright if he fell again. But the omega couldn't answer, just whimpered.

"Jesus Liam, get off the poor omega." It was an older voice, the doctor, not that Zayn looked up to see. Liam's hands slowly let go but he didn't move away from Zayn. "Oh, Zayn."

The omega did look up then, frowning when he seen the doctor but he didn't know him.

"Sorry, my colleague told me about you. Wants us all to be ready in case you came in. I'm glad that Liam here found you, a little touchy this one but for a pregnant omega with no mate, non better to be around." The doctors was talking like everything he was saying wasn't destroying the Zayn's tether that was holding him in place.

What did he mean by that? Was Liam always like this with omegas? Was he really that kinda alpha that just felt the need to take care of any one that needed it, did he really not care and just brought Zayn here because he couldn't walk? Did it have nothing to do with Zayn himself? Zayn whimpered again, this time bringing his hand up to his belly. If he told him, would he stick around because it was what he wanted to do or because it was something he should do.

"Come then, what's going on?"

"I found him, he was in pain. A UTI or slick track infection. But there is an infection." Liam's voice made Zayn shiver, he sounded so distant.

"Well then, well take some blood work and get you started on some antibiotics. How far along are you Zayn?" 

"10 weeks." He sighed, his voice low and he thought that Liam being able to smell his urine was bad, the way the alpha froze and became ridgid made his stomach twist. He was getting morning sickness less and less now that he knew what some of the triggers were but he thought he was going to be sick there and then.

"Due for an ultrasound then, do you wanna see your child." The doctor really had no idea, how could he really. But Zayn just shook his head 'no'. "Well sadly you don't have a choice, gotta see what's going on to update your records. A pregnant omega without an alpha is more at risk for complications and we have to keep an eye on you and the little guy." The doctor grabbed a hospital gown off the rack behind him and handed it to Zayn. "Besides, Liam here hasn't done one yet and I think it would be good for him, don't you? He's going to have to learn after all." Everything turned into white noise then. And to think it had all been going great a twenty minutes ago.

Zayn went through the motions without really thinking about it, following Liam and the beta doctor down the hall, them leaving and telling him to take off his clothes and lay on the table and handed him a towel to put over his lower body. When they came back in the only thing Zayn could smell is Liam, like his brain was searching for his scent. The doctor talks Liam through the basics of the machine  before stepping back for the alpha to take over.

"Can you pull your shirt up for me?" And Zayn did, pulling his shirt up to the omega bra that he was wearing because his mom said that she'd started lactating early and warned him about ruining his shirts. Zayn pulled the shirt back down quickly before catching Liam's eye. "It's okay, its all fine okay, its going to be okay Zayn." The omega was able to stop the whimper this time. He had to stop being such a baby. He pulled his shirt back up but didn't go over the bra.

Liam squeezes some gel on to his hands and rubbed them together. "I'm gonna touch you now." And he slid his hands over the bottom of Zayn's stomach, the omega closed his eyes and surprising enjoyed the touch. "Okay, this is gonna be cold." Zayn opened his eyes and watched as Liam squeezes more gel onto his stomach.

"Liam, why did you warm up the gel?" The doctor asked and Zayn watched Liam freeze as he went to put the gel bottle away.

"I... I don't know. I didn't want him to be uncomfortable." Liam locked eyes with Zayn before looking over his shoulder. "I can't be that harmful to warm some up."

"Physically?  Not at all but emotionally yes. I'm sorry to use you like this Zayn and please don't take it to heart but when an omega or any female of any gender are pregnant they can become attached to someone that is showing them kindness very easily. You're better off to show no indifference between any of them." To say that it stung would be taking it lightly, more so when the alpha nodded and apologized to Zayn and  grabbed the ultrasound stick.

The process was very awkward and quiet, Zayn was watching Liam's face, wanting to see if his face changed when he seen the baby, rather his baby was okay or not. It really hit Zayn then, the doctor said there was more like to be something wrong if he didn't have an alpha, but would Niall count?

"Doc, I have an alpha, well... He's a friend. He's not the baby's father but he is around, more often then not really. Is that like... Better for the baby? It's not the right alpha but its still an alpha right?" Zayn made a point not to look at Liam. He was going to look out for his child, not get swept up in any drama him and Liam may or may not have. 

"Are the two of you close enough to have a cuddle? Because the closer you are physically the better." Zayn felt the wand on his belly twitch, his head snapping to look at Liam. The alphas jaw was tight and his eyebrows were pulled together.

"Liam?" There was panic in Zayns voice, did he see something?

"It's nothing, just a twitch on my part." Liam said not looking away from the screen.

"Okay.... Umm yeah, were close. He stays at my place every other night to sleep with me. I had a nightmare one night and my beta roomate didn't know what to do. He called Niall and I was fine when he got there." Zayn explained slowly.

"That can happen, are the two of you sexually active?" Liam pulled the wand from Zayn's stomach and glared over his shoulder at the doctor. "Something wrong Liam?"

"That's a bit personal isn't it." There wasn't a question, at least Zayn didn't hear it.

"Not at all, you know that it's very healthy for someone who's pregnant to have sex, more often then not it lead to healthier children as well." Zayn looked at the doctor and could see the confusion on the older man's his face. "Liam am I going to have to take over?"

It took a few seconds but Liam shook his head and turned back to the machine. "I'm sorry, may I?" He asked Zayn, holding the wand above his stomach. Zayn just nodded he, wanted to get out of here as fast as he could. After a few more quiet minutes Liam gave a frustrated sound and looked over his shoulder again. Zayn had his eyes closed other wise he would have seen the panic on Liam's face.

"What's the matter then?" The doctor asked and walked up next to the bed. Very, very quietly he responded with.

"I can't find it." Zayn had only just heard it and his eyes shot open.

"What?!" He screamed, starting to breath heavily and brought his hand up to his swollen belly, hand sliding through the gel. 'Please God tell me I didn't kill it'

"No Zayn, breath." Liam was talking to him again, but his body wasn't responding to it. "Breath Zayn." He growled, his alpha voice clear even to the beta doctor next to them. But it forced Zayn's lungs to work again. The doctor quickly took off his stethoscope and put it against Zayn's stomach, moving it around a little until he relaxed.

"There you are, little bugger." Taking the ear pieces out of his ears and handed it to Liam, "Put it on him." The alpha moved quickly to get the ear pieces in Zayn's ears and the omega's eyes shot open, seeing the doctor smiling. Zayn covered his face with his clean hand, could feel the tears that were there. "That's your little guy."

After Zayn had his pants on and was talking with the doctor, the beta explained that Zayn's infected had spread and had enlarged his bladder and that was why Liam couldn't see the fetus. He apologized for letting Liam do it but Zayn just shook his head. "It's an area to learn right." As long as everything was okay that was what mattered. But after he finished his antibiotics he had to come back in for another ultrasound.

The doctor went to look at what they had for antibiotics that they had so that Zayn could start them right away. When he left there was a knock on the door and Zayn looked up to see Liam standing half in the room.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked and Zayn nodded but looked down at the floor. "So you're not with the beta you live with?" Zayn shook his head. "And you're not with an alpha?"

"No." Zayn didn't look up, he couldn't meet Liam's eyes while he slowly put the pieces together.

"Ten weeks?"

"Look Liam its not lik-" When Zayn did look up the door to the room was opening again and the beta doctor came in. A little bag in hand.

"Here you go Zayn, we set the appointment already for your next ultrasound." Handing Zayn the bag the doctor was smiling at him even though Zayn just wanted to run from the room. "Your antibiotics."

"Thank you, I'll see you later doc." Zayn took the bag and ducked his head and efficiently ran from the room not stopping when he heard the doctor yelling for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that did take a little longer then I thought it was going to and I have some bad new... I have to study for exams now. So it's going to be a couple of weeks before I can get another full chapter up. The only way that I could would be if I gave you guys half chapters and I'm not even sure I'll be able to do that. So mid December for the next update, sadly. But I hope that you guys like this one and it can keep you happy for a bit KC xx


	4. Chapter 4

"You have an infection?" Niall was glaring at him, again. It seemed like he was always making his alpha friend mad lately.

"It's fine Ni, its normal." Zayn leaned back against the sofa, tilting his head up to look at the alpha.

"It's not normal. There is something that is attacking your body Zayn! That is not normal. What caused it? Do you even know? Is it something that’s gonna happen again? What happened to the baby? Is he going to be okay? Is the infection attacking him too?” Niall was pacing around the room.  
  
“It’s fine, there’s nothing wrong. The antibiotics are special so that I can take them and they won’t hurt the baby. Doctor said it was normal, said it was a good thing that you come over and sleep with me sometimes. Something about the baby needing alpha pheromones cause his father’s one.” Zayn was laying back on the sofa rubbing his belly. There was a small curve to it but if you couldn’t smell that he was pregnant then you’d think that he was just bloated. He was hoping to distract the alpha, trying to make him focus on the baby rather than what he went to the doctor for.  
  
“Said the baby should be the size of a grape and that the morning sickness should be passing soon, even if it hasn’t been too bad. Not fast enough for me though.” Laughing a little, lifting his shirt and sliding his fingers over his belly. “Gotta go back next week to do another ultra sound.” The talking seemed to distract the blond because Niall came around to the knees on the floor in front of the sofa. Bringing his hand up to Zayn’s belly; lightly rubbing it.

“You know I’m just worried about you right?” The blond might not be the most intimidating alpha but that was only because you don’t realize how big Niall really was, Zayn forgets sometimes too but with the alpha’s hand spread across his stomach it was a reminder that turned him on, he had to shake him head at that. Fucking pheromones.   
  
“I know, just like I know that you and Lou will be there to help me next year when I come back.” Smiling up at Nialls warm fond expression.

"Damn right we will be, cant imagine being anywhere else. Hell, I can see us spending more time with you and your family then here for school too," Niall was looking at Zayns belly, "Can't imagine not seeing this little guy all the time." The look on the alphas face made Zayn grin, he just looked so fond, like he was looking at his own child. In a way Zayn thinks that he is, this baby might never know who his father will be but he'll have two crazy uncles that might as well he a second and third father to him, but Zayn would never tell his friends who is the second and who is the third. 

"You're gonna make some omega very happy some day." But the blond just frowned and stood up.

"Come on, move over. You look like you could use a nap." Zayn didn't comment on the face and moved over, maybe he was being selfish but he really was tired and he needed to get his rest. His body was creating another human after all.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

"You couldn't find the baby?" Harry was sitting on the chair, if you could call it sitting. The omega was leaning so far forward while Liam told him what happened with Zayn that the alpha expected him to fall off at any minute.

"Yeah man, I panicked a little. Worst thing I could have done too because I forgot that because he had a slick track infection that the baby was getting pushed over." Liam looked at Harry's raised eyebrow and frowned. "Dear god, do you know anything about your own body"

"Why would I need to know about my slick track? As long as it's keeping me wet while I get fucked, I don't really care about it." The omega shrugged.

"You really should have payed attention in physical education Harry. Its really easy for your slick track to get infected. Normally after a heat you just take extra time to clean yourself but when your pregnant..." Harry made a gagging sound and Liam glared at him.

"Im not getting knocked up for a few years yet thanks, I don't need to know what terrifying things are gonna happen to my body until then, Dr. Payne."

"Zayn probably thought that too." Liams voice was cold, Zayn didn't have an alpha so there was no way that his pregnancy was planned.

"You said he was like ten weeks yeah?" Liam nodded. "You two hooked up about ten weeks about right? And he had his heat then too right?" Liam closed his eyes and leaned back into the sofa. Nodding along with Harry. "You know that would explain why you find his sent attractive. You said it was a quick heat too."

"Please Harry, if your going to tell me that the baby is mine, save it. He would have said something." Liam shook his head and looked over at harry, who was shaking his head along with him. 

"Not what I was going to say, if it is your's and he's not telling you but he's still seeing you all the time, then he's going to have more then just an infection to worry about. I can't see any omega wanting to put themselves into that state." Harry was quiet for a minute before shaking his head. "I was going to say that he might have already been pregnant when you two hooked up." They looked at each other for a minute before Liam sighed.

"Its possible, there are cases where some omegas have their heats through most of their pregnancy. I don't get why, 'something that can't be explained.'" Liam made air quotes around the phrase, "Stupidest thing I heard a prof say in awhile."

"That's my department." Harry was smiling, dimples on full display. "If an omega is pregnant and their mate isn't with them or they don't have a mate, their brain reacts before before their body and will send them into heat until they find someone to mate with. And if that's the case then you should feel very proud of yourself because it only happened when the omega feels safe and they feel like the alpha would make a good mate and father for their child... Even if they don't really know, their body would just do it, instinct yeah." Harry shrugged, smiling  because there wasn't much that Liam didn't know, but the alpha had hated psychology while it was what Harry was majoring in. "Your body only knows his scent when he's pregnant too, so it's not telling you no."  
It was a long time before Liam answered, just looked at the tv even if it was off. Harry had been so excited when Liam started the conversation with 'saw Zayn again today' that the omega had jumped up and shut off the tv.

"Maybe your right, maybe I should just stay away from him." Bringing his hand up to rub at his frowning lines.

"What would you do? If he told you the baby was yours?" Harry was very quiet for once, almost like he was scared to ask the question.

"I don't know. I was going to ask him before he left, but he didn't stay long enough. He didn't want to talk to me so like, it can't be mine. Why think about the what-ifs."

"You want to know though." Harry pressed, not needing to hear his friend say it, he could see it on his face. "You don't know him, only spent a total of five days with him your whole life. He could even tell you that it was your's but that doesn't mean that it would be." Harry was right. He'd only spend a couple of days with Zayn while he was in heat and then a few hours after that, but he felt protective of him ether way. It could just be that he was a pregnant omega and Liams alpha knew he needed someone, could be something else too.

"I don't know, maybe you're right." Nodding to himself before turning the tv back on. Liam was going to stay away from Zayn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm so sorry, I know I said I'd have something up like.... two months ago, and then it's like 'hey thanks for waiting, here is some shit' I don't like this chapter but I mean it's kinda one of those filler chapters that... I hope get you thinking. Maybe a little foreshadow-y Anyway I'm sorry that it's not much, normally I write a little before going to bed but I'm been staying up too late and passing out when I get to bed. I'm not going to give a 'next chapter might be here' because I'm really bad with time frames. So Just know that I'm not giving this one up, I love it, I just need to find time to type it and edit it. 
> 
> Okay so I hope you like it, as little as it is, let me know what you think.
> 
> KC <3


	5. Chapter 5

He needed to get out of the apartment, he just couldn't handle it anymore. There was this anger that boiled up inside him every time Niall or Louis did something it was the smallest of things and that just made it worse. Niall would finish a can of soda and put it on the counter top rather then in the recycling bag, the bag that was right beside the counter. Louis was no better, reading his essay out loud when he would revise a part of it, Zayn just wanted to snap and tell him to go into his room to study.

 

But he knew that it wasn't fair for him to snap at them, not when the two of them were snapping at each other as it was. Why was the flat so tense? For once it wasn't because of Zayn, there were two things that had happened. One was exams and final essay or research papers, all three of them were stressing out from that. The second was that back when Zayn told him he was pregnant, Niall had actually gotten a hold of all the omegas and female that he'd slept with to make sure no one was pregnant.

 

Louis had helped him because the list that Niall had come up with had actually shocked all three of them. There was one omega that Louis had contacted and had ended up going on a date with them, a date that was now turning into Louis wanting Niall and Zayn to meet him. It was a rule they had come up with when Zayn and Louis were in high school, adding Niall to it after starting university. If one of them thought that they were seeing someone that they wanted to date, someone that might stick around for awhile, all three of them had to meet them and give their impressions.

 

It's never turned them wrong yet, but Zayn had to say he had the best track record with reading people. Niall had brought one beta girl over and Zayn flat out didn't like her. That didn't mean Niall was going to stop seeing her, Zayn said that there was something unsettling with the way that she looked at the alpha. A couple weeks later Niall showed up at his dorm room and all the recent photos he had of himself and anyone, Zayn mostly, had the other persons face scratched out.

 

The only reason he even noticed it was because Zayn wanted some photos for an art project and his roommate said that he'd let the beta girl in on his way to class. She wasn't on his list of people to contact.

 

Louis wanted to invite the omega male over but Niall didn't like it, he said that it was weird that they were seeing each other. The friends got into many conversations, arguments, about how the topic changes from ' _did Niall knock you up_?' To ' _lets have dinner_ '.

 

Louis was going to bring him over rather Niall wanted to meet him or not, it was their rule and they weren't going to change it. Didn't ended well for Zayn when he'd broken the rule with not letting Niall meet Liam before bringing him home. _"One won't do, has to be two."_ Niall had decided a couple months before.

 

It was why Zayn was sitting at the sub, the student union building, studying and getting irritated at the amount of pointless chatter. It was exam time for God sakes, who care of Sally is wearing white pants or if Justin Timberlake was going to be having a concert in the city in February. Okay, maybe that last one got under Zayns skin. Both Niall and Louis had put their foot down and said that seven months was just too pregnant to be going to a concert like that.

 

He was thinking about going to the library when he looked towards the coffee stand and seem Liam looking back at him. Liam was already frozen on the spot and Zayns body made it very known to him that he hadn't seen the med student since his first impromptu doctor appointment. He's been back twice and Liam hadn't been there ether time. Zayn was flushed suddenly, he felt hot and the muscles in his legs twitched a little but what was he going to do?

 

The alpha had two cups of coffee in his hand, Zayn just smiled at him, unknown to him that the alpha was standing there for several minutes already, just watching Zayn and fighting with himself rather or not he wanted to talk to him.

 

Liam looked away from the soft smile on Zayns face and moved through the tables of students to a center table and set a cup down in front of a female before joining her. For the first time since the alpha had seen the omega in the club, Liam walked away from Zayn, he didn't even return the smile.

 

Zayn felt it, his shoulders falling and the air leaving him. Closing his eyes tight and pressing a hand against his belly.  Of course Liam wouldn't want to talk with him, he was talking with a female, even of Zayn could not see the back of her, he could tell she was beautiful. Why would he want to talk to Zayn? A pregnant omega, it seemed more and more likely that the alpha was more interested in females then he was in males. Maybe Zayn was just an experiment, maybe he'd smelt Zayns heat before Zayn even really knew what was going on.

 

He didn't realize he was crying until he opened his eyes, the tears still blurred his vision. He was hard for him to breath, like something was sitting on his chest. He quickly gathered his things, dropping one of his sketch books, couple of loose pages slipping out. The person at the table next to him helped collect the missing pages but Zayn didn't bother taking them back. The man helping his was an alpha and with out Zayn realizing what his body was doing, he was flinching away from him and bolting for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one but I just had it in mind. I'm a little worried not that my time line isn't matching. I'm trying to google the pregnancy progress and it's also why I'm skipping months quick because I don't want to get hung up on info that's only half right. He's gonna be due like April, that's around the for sure date. Hope you like the chapter, I know it's still small but I'll be able to get them out easier if I keep them small.   
> KC <3


	6. Chapter o.O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter WAS just added and deleted, there was something else I wanted to add to the end of the chapter and forgot about it so don't forget to refresh or you are going to miss something big <3

  
Christ, he just couldn't do it. Liam had been able to avoid seeing Zayn over that last month or so, switched shifts at the clinic or avoided places where he'd seen Zayn before. But he realized that the two meeting so often was really a coincided, or what he thought was luck because it seemed to be far too easy.

Sophia had asked him out for a coffee date, a real date because she didn't want to talk about class, she wanted to get to know him and Liam had agreed. The two have been taking most of the same classes, he'd even emit that they'd sat down at worked around classes so that they could share most of them. They were in the same major and Liam justified it by them wanting a study buddy and lab partner that they knew. But they din' t have the issues anymore. Liam only had two classes to take after this term and then he was going to start his internship at the one of the hospitals he picked. 

That he was going to pick, it was strange to think of it like that but that was what it was. Liam just about had his pick of hospitals in the country to do his internship at, some had called him because they were worried that he wasn't going to be going there. The reason that he hasn't chosen a place yet was because of the other two classes that he had to take. It was going to put him behind for the intern programs but after talking with some of the program heads, they all seemed to agree that he had a justifiable reason for taking the classes again. 

He didn't expect to see Zayn sitting in the sub, books spread out on the table. One hand on his head and the other under his sweater, Liam knew he was holding his belly and there was an itch to know how big he's gotten, how full he looked with a pup. The alpha seen himself walking over to Zayn and setting the coffee in front of him rather than Sophia, sitting across from the male omega rather than the female omega. Could see Zayn with his pup in away the he didn't see Sophia.

When Zayn looked over at him, the soft smile almost had him moving forward but he didn't, he forced himself out of his head. He was supposed to be ignoring him, it wasn't healthy, this... Whatever this is that was pulling him to Zayn. So the alpha steeled his features and moved towards Sophia, trying to pretend like he hadn’t seen the looked of rejection in the omegas eyes.

He didn’t look back over. Knew it was a bad idea to do it, if he did then he would have wanted to walk over and... Well he didn't know what he would do but he knew that he couldn't look. It would be too easy for him to leave Sophia sitting here alone, too easy to go check on the pregnant omega and claim that he was just a friend.  

It was the slight commotion that had him looking turning his head, the sounds of someone trying to leave very quickly and Liam looked over to see that it was Zayn and the male had drop his books. Someone was helping him pick up scrap paper before he watched Zayn freeze and bolt out of the building. The guy was still holding some of the papers and just stared after the omega.

Before Liam knew what he was doing he got up and walked over to the male, the other alpha. "I'll take those." He nodded to the papers in his hand. The younger alpha handed them over.

"You know him?" He asked and Liam just nodded. "He smelt pregnant." The young alpha looked confused.

"Because he is." Liam snapped and turned and walked back over to sit with Sophia, laying the papers on the table.

Why did Zayn leave so quickly, had something scared him? Had Liam made him leave? The thought made a knot form in the alphas stomach, he never wanted to be the reason that Zayn felt like that but even as he sat there thinking about it, Zayn really had looked upset before Liam turned from him. Maybe there was something going on at the apartment, or maybe the omega was holding his belly because he was in pain. The alpha was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize that Sophia had picked up the papers that belonged to Zayn. 

"Wow, he's really good. You must know him well yeah? Should you go after him?" Sophia spoke with such confidences that the sentence just didn't seem to fit. When he didn't answer her she continued. "If you don’t know him then you have a stalker"

Liam looked down at the papers then, it wasn't just scrap paper, it was drawings and some sketches. She pointed at a couple and there was no denying that they were Liam. One was of him lying in a bed, a sheet around his waist and hair a mess. Zayn had sketched it toward the end of his heat, when the waves were less intense, at least he'd assumed it was the same one because Zayn hadn't let him see it back then. The others were of different thing, a tree, and the beta that Zayn lived with, a child's crib but it didn’t have a child in it.

"I'm sorry Soph, I don’t think this was a good idea. I mean your great and I love you, but a date? I just don't think we'd be good together like that. I'm sorry." Looking up to her, she was just shaking her head.

"It's cool, I know you like guys more anyway Liam, just you know. Thought why not ask, won't get another chance soon." She was really smiling and Liam was relieved at it. "Chances don't last forever." She shrugged and took a drink of her coffee.

"No, you’re right. I'm gonna go okay, Harry said he wanted me to meet this guy he's dating and... I just can't sit right now, I'm sorry." She was already waving him off before he finished.

"You're fine. Go, Andy asked me out tonight anyway." Liam blinked at her a couple of times.

"My Andy?" He asked shocked and she didn't even try to hide her laugh.

"Yes your Andy, I might have been using you a little." Tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Made him jelly enough to ask me out." Liam couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

"Good luck with that one then, yeah?" Liam grabbed the sketches carfule this time that he didn’t bend them. "Let me know how it goes. And don’t forget me when the wedding bells go off." The blush that spread across her face made him feel better, maybe she'd actually liked Andy. He hoped that she really liked Andy because he didn't like the idea of her using him after all this time of being friends but so long as it was her plan all along, to get with Andy, then Liam would let it go. This time at least. 

Right now he had other things to worry about, sure Harry really did want him to meet the guy he was seeing but more then that, Liam wanted to see Zayn. Needed to know that he was okay and he knew it was something he shouldn't do but he felt it in every fiber of his being. He needed to see Zayn.

* * *

 

Zayn still hadn’t caught his breath by the time he made it to his apartment, he knew that it wasn’t good, that it meant that the baby wasn’t getting oxygen but he just couldn’t breathe. It didn’t help that had ran the three blocks home ether but he needed to get out of that situation. His mind and body were not listening to each other, bother trying to run on instinct. One was to run, get away from what was causing him pain and the other needed him to slow down and relax. His body was fighting itself. 

  
The minute he opened the door everything broke and if he’d been able to breathe he would have noticed the extra scent that was in his home. The omega dropped his bag and banged his fist back against the door to get someone’s attention. He knew he was having a panic attack, hoped it was just a panic attack but he wasn’t going to be able to bring himself out of this one.

  
_Please let someone be home_

  
"Zayn? Zayn! NIALL!" He heard it and he felt hands on him, knew them, they were familiar to him. This person was safe, this person was going to be able to help him. The person was talking to him but the blood was rushing in Zayn’s ears, making everything sound muffled, like he was under water. The omega couldn’t hear anything.

  
He was being pulled into a strong embrace, could smell alpha and the panic was back full force. The omega started to fight, trying to get away from the alpha that was keeping him in place. This wasn’t right, no alpha.

  
He had no alpha.

  
No alpha wanted him.

  
Alphas were not supposed to touch him.

  
No alpha.

  
He felt his nails ripping at flesh and someone was screaming, just a loud sound and a word that the omega couldn’t hear. In the next second there was pain, his own pain.

  
And then nothing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys... So a long fucking time in the making, I'm really sorry about that. School is starting to finish up though and that means the next time I get a rush to just write that's what I'm going to be doing. I want to have this one done and the re-write of broken started by mid summer. That's the goal anyway but hard to say if I keep to it or not.
> 
> I want to thank you guys for reading, I always read your comments and I should really answer back more then just when I post a chapter and I'll try to get better at that. I love hearing what you guys think of it so far, any productions as to what you think is going to happen are always welcome too.
> 
> I might need to start updating my tags but I don't want to update and then end up spoiling you guys with something. So I'm going to leave it up to you guys. Should I add more tags in the next chapter or should I wait till things happen and add then? Because I mean, Zayn isn't really having a good time right now and the last thing I want is to upset someone but at the same time I love reading a story and getting a bit chocked up with what's happening. SO yeah, just let me know what you guys thing I should do :)
> 
> KC <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason there was a note at the bottom of the last chapter about Zayn's father, that should have been on the first chapter and I have no idea how it go on the last one instead. But meh, just wanted to let you guys know what there wasn't anything in the chapter about his dad that I deleted or that just didn't get put into it. So yeah, hope you enjoy this chapter.

It was always something that didn’t sit well with Louis, watching an omega get punished, the way that an alpha would look so smug when their disobedient omega would submit to them in public. This, this was different, Zayn had needed something to focus on and Louis knew that but he had to looked away when the omega lost conciseness in Niall’s arm and the alpha unlocked his jaw from his friends shoulder.

“Lou.” The voice was so small that Louis didn’t hear it. Niall looked over his shoulder at the other omega in the room, Harry had himself pressed back against the far wall, his eyes wide.

“Shit.” The beta stood up and slowly made his way over to his boyfriend. “Harry.” Just whispering it, holding his hand out to the omega. But Harry wasn’t watching him, his eyes were locked on Niall carrying Zayn into their living room to lay him on the sofa.

“Louis, I think I should go.” The omega was shaking but Louis brought his hands up to Harry’s shoulders, trying to get his to focus on him. “He’s in so much pain.” Harry still wasn’t looking at Louis but at the back of the sofa instead.

“Harry, you don’t have to go, not yet at least. I want to go with you, remember, I’m going to meet your friend tonight.” The beta was trying to keep his voice calm, soothing to the omega. “But I can’t leave until I know what’s going on, just come sit?” Lou pulled a little on Harry’s arm but the omega pulled back, keeping his back firmly on the wall.

“Louis.” Niall’s voice was hard, a command, and had Harry trying to move farther back. The alpha looked at the omega but didn’t bother apologizing. “Leave him there, be happy he’s not crying.” The alpha was running his fingers though Zayn’s hair.

“What’s that supposed to mean? He’s not weak Niall.” The beta snapped, spinning around and glaring at his friend. This was not how he wanted this night to go.

“He’s right Lou, you can’t smell it as much as me and Niall, I’m sorry but it’s really hard for me to not break down right now. He’s emotionally fucked up and it’s fucking me up.” Harry was still shaking, internally he was trying to calm himself down. “Go check in him?” The omega nodded but closed his eyes. “I think I’m going to wait in the hall.” Looking down at Louis’ pout. “I’ll be there, I’ll wait.” HE leaned forward and kissed the beta on the cheek but quickly left the apartment.

“Louis, he’s awake.” Niall was still running his fingers though the omegas hair. “Zayn, are you okay? How are you feeling?” But rather than answering the omega just shook his head, his eyes filling up with tears again.

“Hey Zee.” The beta moved to sit on his knees in front of the sofa. “Everything is going to be alright.” Louis brought his hand up to rub over the omega swollen stomach.

“No.” Zayn brought his hand up and grabbed Louis, stopping him from moving it along his baby bump. “Want it out, I don’t… I don’t want it.” The tears fell from the omegas eyes, sliding down into his ears. “Can’t do this.”

Niall moved his hand again, to the back of the omegas neck and gave it a squeeze, “I thought that you wanted to keep the baby, we’re going to raise it, the three of us.” Niall asked, trying to keep Zayn calm while finding out what was wrong with him.

“But he won’t want me, n-no one will.” Zayn pushed Louis’ hand away and rolling on to his side.

“You think no one is going to want to be with you because you’ll have a kid?” The alpha needed to know exactly what was going on in the omegas head.

“Liam doesn’t want me, doesn’t want his own pup.” The omega was curling into himself. “My fault.”

“Not your fault.” Both the alpha and beta snapped at the same time, neither of them liked that their friend had gone into a self-loathing place.

“Lou, you can go. I can get him settled and into bed. You shouldn’t keep Harry waiting any longer.” The alpha looked up at his friend. He knew that Zayn needed then but Niall knew that he would be able to handle the distressed omega and Louis had his own omega to deal with at this point. “Don’t argue with now.” Niall gave him a pleading look and nodded to the door. “If anything happens I’ll call you.”

Louis didn’t want to leave but he knew Niall had a point, he wouldn’t be able to leave Harry in the hall long and the alpha was surprisingly good at taking care of an omega. The beta nodded and stood, leaning forward to kiss Zayn’s cheek.

“Love you Zee, I’ll be back tonight okay.” Zayn didn’t look at him, just stared at the Niall’s chest. “Niall, anything. I don’t care if it’s just a sneeze, call me.” The alpha just nodded thought as the beta grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

“Louis?” Harry stood up quickly as his the chime on his phone went off. “I was just telling Liam that we’d have to, do this some other time.” But the beta was already shaking his head.

“No, it’s okay. I want to meet him. Just…” Looking back at the door to his apartment. “Just let’s go, I don’t want to be gone long. But trust me.” The beta stepped forward and brought his hand up to Harry’s face. “I want to meet him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo late, I'm so sorry. But I mean, when am I ever on time. It's a lot smaller then I wanted it to be but I wanted to give you guys something. ALSO I'm sorry for any mistakes, I didn't go over the way that I normally do. Anyway, I hope you liked it.   
> KC xx


	8. Chapter 8

The frame was simple, he'd taken a family photo that his mother had gotten for him the past Christmas out and put the drawing of Zayn’s in it. Liam was a little embarrassed with it but the details that Zayn put into it, there was no way that he'd finished it that night. The alpha could see Zayn, in his mind, sitting and adding things to the drawing as it came to him. The omega never really forgot the alpha, were on the other side Liam had been avoiding him, trying to forget.

The alpha was preparing himself for going over the Zayn’s, giving him the frame with his picture as well as the other drawings that's he'd lost earlier that day, and beg him to go on a date with him. It sounded kind of sad when he thought of it, begging an omega to date him. There was just always something about the other male that made Liam want to try for more than just a one night stand and a wilting friendship.

This was how Louis and Harry found him, pacing around the kitchen/ living room area. He need to know the best thing to say, wanted to have it all planned out before he made a fool of himself.

“Harry, okay I know that I was-“ Liam tuned when he heard the door to their apartment close, not expecting to see another person walk in behind him. “You have company?” Looking at Louis.

“YOU! You son of a bitch! What did you do to Zayn?!” The beta snapped the minute he recognized the alpha in the room. Louis walked right over to Liam and gave the alpha a hard push, satisfied when he had to take a couple steps back to righten himself.

“Lou?!” This was not a good day for Harry’s emotions. The omega jumped forward and grabbed the beta arm, pulling him back so that he could stand between the two of them. He didn’t think that they knew each other.

“Nothing?” Liam snapped, his inner alpha was raging, how dear this beta put his hands on him. But there was the thought that there was something wrong with Zayn, Liam had seen him rush out of the student building but he didn’t think that he’s caused it.

“Yeah? That’s why he had a panic attack then? Why Niall had to bite him to calm him down, he was so far gone. Probably about to drop into sub space because of you!” It wasn’t a thing, beta’s eyes didn’t turn colour, but Liam could have sworn that he seem them flash red. The alpha didn’t know what to say, he was so confused. How had he been the one to upset the omega.

“Oh God.” Harry was looking between them, Liam could feel his shock but that didn’t help him understand it anymore.

“I didn’t do anything, Harry you believe me right? I wouldn’t hurt him.” The alpha was panicking, he didn’t need his roommate and all around best mate thinking that he’d hurt an omega.

“That’s that thing though.” Harry looking down at the flood and then back up to Louis. “It just didn’t seem like something that could happen, not that easily.” Harry was a bit pail and walked over to sit on the sofa. His actions caused Louis to calm down almost instantly, was he happy? No, but his omega was in distress and he need to fix it.

“Babe, what are you talking about?” The beta had moved and sat beside Harry, lightly rubbing his back.

“They slept together right? Liam and Zayn, they spent Zayn’s heat together a few months ago?” Harry’s wide eyes were looking at Louis, needing him to answer the question, he already knew the answer though. When the beta just nodded Harry closed his eyes, squeezing them shut. “Liam.” Harry looked up at him, “You ask me before what I thought and now I think you need to talk to him.” Liam instantly went to sit, falling into the chair.

“I was going to go over there tonight, he ran out of the SUB and I’m… I’m really worried. Thought I’d go back sure he was okay.”

“Well he’s not.” Louis snapped, but it didn’t have any malic to it. “I shouldn’t be the one that has to tell you this, he should have told you months ago but he’s too stubborn.” The beta took a deep breath but he didn’t get to say his part. Liam jumped off the chair and ran for the door, he knew where Zayn lived, for the last few months he’s been running past it on his morning runs.

It only took the alpha fifteen minutes to run to the omega’s apartment, holding the door open for a women that had her arms full of grocery bags before sprinting up the steps. When he got to the familiar door he stopped, panting and just starting at the rusted number on the door. He had a fleeting thought, getting cold feet and wondering if he should really be doing this right now. Should he wait and confront the omega another day.

It didn’t feel like the air was really getting to him, he was a little light headed and suddenly remembered he didn’t have anything to say. There he was, big and strong Liam Payne, standing outside an omega’s apartment with no idea what to do.

At least until he heard the whine coming from the other side of the door. High pitch cry or an omega and someone yelling out Zayn’s name.

Liam wouldn’t be able to tell you to his day if the door was locked but Louis would say he locked it when he left. One minute Liam was standing on the other side of the door and the next second he was being pinned to a wall with a snarling alpha in his face.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” The blond alpha growled, his teeth bared and eyes hard. He was protecting an omega, that much Liam logically knew, but that omega was crying out and Liam needed to get to him.

The fight was just like the door, Niall had Liam pinned to the wall and then the blond alpha was on the ground with his eyes watering and nose bleeding.

Liam came face to face with Zayn, the omega was sitting up on his bed with a hand pressed to his stomach, there was pain written all over the omegas face. Liam moved over to him quickly and slid his hands into Zayn thick black hair.

“Zee, babe. It’s me, it’s Liam.” The alpha was kneeling in front of him, his eyes going from Zayn’s eyes and his small baby bump. “Come on Zayn, what’s wrong? Where does it hurt?” But the omega just shook his head. “Zee you have to breath for me.” Liam was trying to stay calm but he needed to get the omega to breath. “ _Zayn, I told you to breath_.” The alpha wasn’t one to use his alpha voice but in this moment his instinct had taken over, he knew he had to.

“Alpha.” Zayn breathed out. His body was reacting to the command and he was starting to breathe again.

“Good boy, Zayn that’s great. Such a good boy for me.” Liam was still worried but he could feel that Zayn was starting to calm down. “Are you still in pain?” He moved his hand down to the omega’s stomach, placing his full palm over his baby for the first time.  “Does the baby hurt?” He kept one hand up, holding the side of the omegas head so he felt him shake his head no without looking away from how his hand looked laying with Zayn’s.

Someone cleared their throat behind him and Liam knew it was the alpha, he hadn’t met him and he realised that this was not a good first impression. “You want to rest sweetheart?” Sliding his hand though Zayn’s hair as the omega nodded.

“Yes alpha.” Liam helped get Zayn into his head and recovered him before turning to look at the blond. The two alphas moved into the living room, closing Zayn’s bedroom door so he could rest.

“So you’re Liam?” Niall sat on the chair, looking up at the other alpha.

“Yes. And you’re the alpha that has been sleeping with Zayn.” Liam didn’t sit, not realizing that the statement really did bother him.

“Louis called me. It’s the only reason I’m not kicking you out of the apartment. My names Niall by the way.”

“Why aren’t you kicking me out?” Liam was a little confused and sat down on the sofa.

“Lou said that you fucked up but to give ya a break cause ya didn’t know better.” The blond rolled his eyes.

“That’s nice of him.”

“He likes you, Louis does. Said you took really good care of Zayn when he was in heat.” Shrugging. “I don’t come to the apartment when he is, for obvious reasons.” Liam just nodded, very unsure about how he was supposed to feel about this conversation.

“Zayn’s baby-“

“Is not for me to talk about.” Niall glared a little at him, putting a stop to that line of questioning. It was a very awkward and quite few minutes. Liam thinks this is what he would have felt on prom night, sitting with the father and waiting for his date, if he’d gone to prom that is.

“Damn it.” Liam said suddenly, looking over his shoulder at the door. Looking back over to the blond but biting his lip. “Zayn dropped some pictures-“

“Louis is bring them home.” Liam nodding, looking around the apartment again, not much has changed. There was a whining coming from Zayn room and both alphas shot up to go to him, both freezing at the same time to. “Suppose you should do it.” Niall scratched the back of his neck as Liam nodded moving down the little hallway.

“Babe?” Liam whispered, pushing open the door. Zayn didn’t move so Liam moved closer and seen that the omega was still asleep. Taking off his shoes the alpha slipped under the covers of the bed and pulled the sleeping omega against his chest. “It’s okay Zayn, I’m here. I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm really bad at posting. I'm sorry and thank you all for putting up with me. And as usual, let me know what you think.  
> KC xx

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo the thing with Zayn's father, I just didn't want to make him an alpha. He's always an alpha and I wanted to do something different. His back story really has not meaning, at least not yet, I just wanted to give a little touch of pain in there I guess. So yeah, let me know KC


End file.
